The Life & Times of Christyana Hayden
by laurragan
Summary: At 16, Lorelai and Christopher had twins, Lorelai Leigh and Christyana Francine. However, after some difficulties, Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow with Rory while Straub and Francine ended up with custody of Christyana. There is a longer summary inside. JavaJunkie, Trory, Chress (Christy & Jess). AU. Starts season 1-ish.
1. Character List

**The Life & Times of Christyana Francine Hayden**

**A/N: Alright, this will just be a character list and I will start the first chapter as soon as I can. I hope the description and list spark your interest. Please feel free to review with tips and ideas or whatever you like! Loves!**

**Description: At 16, Christopher and Lorelai had twins, Lorelai Leigh and Christyana Francine. After Lorelai ran away, Straub and Francine insisted that Christopher have custody of one of the girls. Then Christopher left town, promising to come back for Christy, Straub and Francine took over custody of their granddaughter, causing a great rift between them and Lorelai. So, basically, Rory doesn't know anything about Christy because Lorelai never wanted to bring up her having a twin when they couldn't have a relationship. Please don't be angry with Straub and Francine, you will find out all the answers later. Also, this will be a JavaJunkie, Trory and Chress (Jess/Christy)**

**I just want to give you a warning, I guess that's the word, this story will be from Christy's point-of-view and will be very like AU. But anyways, I really hope it is something you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Main Characters:<strong>

**Christyana Francine Hayden**

October 8, 1984

5'9"

Blue eyes

Naturally dark brown hair, but she changes the color often.

It starts off purple

Pale skin that she tans

She loves fashion and reading

**Lorelai Leigh Gilmore**

October 8, 1984

**Lorelai Victoria Gilmore**

April 22,1978

**Jess Nikolas Mariano **

July 8, 1984

**Tristan Augustus DuGrey**

August 24, 1984

**Lucas William Danes**

September 11, 1975

**Richard & Emily Gilmore**

**Straub & Francis Hayden**

Pop & Gramma to Christy

I know they seemed stiff and uptight in like the one episode they're in, but I've decided that I don't want them to be that way and I'm the author, so…my rules. Hahaha!

They have raised Christy

**Minor Characters:**

**Christopher Hayden**

**Paris Gellar**

**Lane Kim**

Maybe **Dean**

I'm not really sure if I want to include Dean because I just don't really like him.

Various other of our **Stars Hollow citizens** that we all love so much! :)

* * *

><p><strong>I know there's not a lot of detail for all of the characters, but other than Christy we all know and love the other characters listed. <strong>


	2. Christyana Francine Hayden

**The Life & Times of Christyana Francine Hayden**

**A/N: Alright, this will just be a character list and I will start the first chapter as soon as I can. I hope the description and list spark your interest. Please feel free to review with tips and ideas or whatever you like! Loves!**

**Description: At 16, Christopher and Lorelai had twins, Lorelai Leigh and Christyana Francine. After Lorelai ran away, Straub and Francine insisted that Christopher have custody of one of the girls. Then Christopher left town, promising to come back for Christy, Straub and Francine took over custody of their granddaughter, causing a great rift between them and Lorelai. So, basically, Rory doesn't know anything about Christy because Lorelai never wanted to bring up her having a twin when they couldn't have a relationship. Please don't be angry with Straub and Francine, you will find out all the answers later. Also, this will be a JavaJunkie, Trory and Chress (Jess/Christy)**

_**!MORE INFORMATION!**_

**This is very, very AU. The timeline will not be anything like the actual show. Lorelai and Luke will already be together…because, hello, they're perfect. Jess has been living in Stars Hollow for a while now. Rory is dating Dean, but I hope for that to change pretty quick. Sorry for all of you Dean fans, but I'm just not. **

**I just want to give you a warning, I guess that's the word, this story will be from Christy's point-of-view and will be very like AU. But anyways, I really hope it is something you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Christyana Francine Hayden<strong>

Christyana Hayden turned off her blaring stereo before piling her newly dyed purple hair on top of her head. She grabbed her keys and her large tote before skipping down the hall and down the stairs.

"Grams!" she called once in the beautifully sculpted foyer, "Grams!"

"Yes, love?" Francine Hayden smiled as she came around the corner.

"I'm gunna go exploring," the teenager told her grandmother, "you wanna come?"

Francine shook her head, "I'm sorry, love, but I have a meeting I have to get to. Why don't you call Paris? You haven't seen her in a while."

"She's taking a lot of summer classes," Christy explained, "plus, you know Paris…she's already a semester ahead of everyone."

Francine laughed, "You could learn something from her, ya know."

"Gramma," Christy deadpanned playfully, "I have a perfect GPA too."

"I know, love," Francine rolled her eyes lightheartedly, "just be careful. Call if you get into any trouble."

"Always," Christy grinned before kissing her grandmother's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Francine told her, "be home by six…Pop will be home tonight."

Christy couldn't help but grin, "I'll be here by 5:30."

After another kiss, Christy walked out of the house and to her white and black vintage Mustang. Her grandfather had surprised her with her favorite car on her sixteenth birthday. She had never been more excited than when he handed her the keys. She adored that car and she adored her grandparents, yet something was missing.

Her father had been in and out of her life since as far back as she could remember. Her mother had been around when she was a baby, but after some kind of falling out with her grandparents, her mother had ran.

Music blared from her stereo and she sang along as she sped along the back roads of Hartford that she had learned well over the last year or so behind the wheel. Sometimes, her best friends joined her on late night cruising, but a lot of the time, she went alone to clear her head.

Soon, she grew bored and ventured off the normal path. In about thirty minutes, she came to a sign that read, 'Welcome to Stars Hollow!'

"I've never heard of Stars Hollow," she mumbled to herself as she pulled passed the sign.

She drove slowly and saw that the streets were buzzing with activity. She smiled to herself when she saw how everyone just seemed so happy. She drove around, making random turns until she ended up back in what she assumed was the center of town.

Her stomach growling pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked around and smiled when she saw a sign shaped like a coffee cup and read, 'Luke's'…she would kill for a burger and a cup of coffee.

She parked and walked inside. There weren't many people in there, but one person in particular caught her eye. Behind the counter was a guy about her age with raven hair, olive skin and a jawline that made her weak in the knees.

She smirked to herself before walking to the counter and plopping down on one of the stools, "Hi."

He looked up from his book and sent her a crazy look before he smirked, "Ya know, you look a lot different than you did this morning."

Christy cocked her head to the side in confusion, "This morning?"

He chuckled, "You were in this morning, Rory."

"Who's Rory?"

"You," his brown eyes filled with confusion, "or there's some weird cloning thing going on…there's this girl that looks just like you."

"I'm Christyana," she smiled.

He nodded, still looking at her strangely. However, he said nothing.

"Do you have a name?"

"Jess," he muttered, leaning against the opposite counter and crossing his ankles, "I feel as if I've entered some kind of parallel universe."

"Well, is there coffee in this universe?"

"You even sound like her," he muttered as he reached for the coffee pot next to him.

"You like this 'her', don't you?" Christy leaned on her elbows, leaning closer to him as he poured her some coffee.

He smile uncomfortably, "Nah."

"I've known you for approximately five seconds," Christy started, ripping open several sugar packets and dumping them into her coffee, "and I can tell you like her."

Jess put the coffee pot down before bending over the counter and resting on his crossed arms, "Are you psychoanalyzing me now?"

"Um," Christy pondered, "Psychoanalysis has never been my thing," she laughed a little, "I prefer to study people from afar, so I've learned a few things."

"Study people?"

She nodded, "When you're forced to socialize all the time, it becomes increasingly boring. So, you go thru the motions and then you hide out."

"You're very interesting to me," Jess focused on her intently, "you talk like you hate the world, yet you have purple hair…screaming to be noticed."

She leaned closer to him, "I never said I hated the world," she reminded him cockily, "and I happen to have purple hair because I like it…not for people to notice."

Jess played around with the idea in his head before smirking, "Can I get you something else?"

"A lot of creamer and a cheeseburger," she told him with a grin, "and do you have chili cheese fries?"

Jess nodded, making Christy smile wider, "And those too."

"Hey, Luke," he called to the back, "I need a cheeseburger and chili cheese fries."

Christy heard a gruff voice from the kitchen, but couldn't make out the words as Jess handed her a handful of creamers.

"Thank you," she grinned before opening the creamers and pouring them in her coffee.

"As much as I hate leaving you," Jess started, "as I'm trying to figure out exactly what you are, my uncle will kill me if I don't wait on the other customers."

"I am a person," she pointed out, "not a what," she dug into her tote, pulling out a worn copy of _Peter Pan_, "do as you must."

"_Peter Pan_?" Jess' eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she opened the book and began to read.

She didn't look up from her book as she waved him away, "Don't you have something to do?"

She became consumed with her book and didn't look up until a plate was in front of you and the guff voice she'd heard from the kitchen spoke, "Here ya go…Rory? What'd you do to your hair?"

"Has your mother seen this?" the man in flannel with a backwards baseball cap demanded before she could answer, "she probably encouraged you, right? And when did you have time to do this? I just saw you like an hour ago…"

"Luke," Jess came back behind the counter, "this isn't Rory."

"What are you talking about?" Luke huffed, "I'm looking at her…I've known her since she was a kid and I've been dating her mother for over a year…I think I know Rory when I see her."

Christy shook her head, "Really. My name is Christyana Hayden. I have no idea who this Rory is."

Luke looked over the girl in front of him carefully before holding his finger up, "Can you wait for just a few minutes? There's someone I need you to meet."

Christy shrugged, "I've got all day."

Luke nodded before heading back to the kitchen in a hurry.

Christy shrugged to herself before going back to her book and popping a fry in her mouth.

"He's bringing in Rory's mom," Jess mumbled to Christy, "she's over the top and scary sometimes. She will probably judge you immediately…at least, she judged me immediately."

"My grandparents are socialites," Christy told him, not looking up, "I've been judged every day of my life…well, I was judge even before I was born, so…"

"What happened to your parents?"

"Dad just pops in whenever he needs my grandparents to bail him out," Christy explained lamely, "and my mother walked out on me when I was two months old."

"You have a very tragic story," Jess chuckled a little.

"So do you," she told him, finally looking up and focusing on his eyes.

His right eyebrow shot up in shock, "You don't know my story."

"Let's see," she looked him over, "scary band tee, cargo pants and the faint smell of cigarettes behind cologne along with an 'I'm too cool for you' smirk…I'm guessing you have daddy issues mixed with rebel without a cause."

"So," he bit his lip, intrigued, "we're back to psychoanalysis."

Christy shrugged and went back to reading. She read for a few minutes before she was pulled away by a loud voice barging into the diner, "Lover!"

"Oh, God," both Jess and Luke groaned.

Christy turned towards the door and gasped when she saw an older version of a picture she carried around. In her wallet, she had half of a picture strip of her father and mother from a photo booth. She was beautiful with her raven hair, alabaster skin and bright blue eyes. She definitely wasn't the sixteen year old Christy was used to, but she recognized the woman immediately.

"I have to go," Christy mumbled, throwing her book back in her bag, "how much do I owe you?"

"Hang on," Luke held up his hand, "there's someone I want you to meet."

"I've already met her," Christy kept her head down, "or so I'm told. Please just tell me how much I owe you."

"I'm sorry," her mother jumped in, "but I was called here to meet someone and coffee."

Christy jerked her head up and pushed some stray hairs out of her face, "I'm Christyana Francine Hayden."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the first chapter! Let me know what you think! R&amp;R please! Loves!<strong>


	3. We Meet Again

**The Life & Times of Christyana Francine Hayden**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm glad y'all like it! I hope this chapter is to your liking as well! :) I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update, but I have been super busy! Also, I'm currently watching the episode of Gilmore Girls where Jess goes to California and let me just tell you…I am a wreck.**

**Okay, I started this chapter on October 19****th**** and as of November 5****th****, it is not complete, but I am hoping to have it up today. I'm so, so sorry for the delay. I've been incredibly busy with work and school. Thanks again for your patience! I hope this chapter is worth it!**

**Description: At 16, Christopher and Lorelai had twins, Lorelai Leigh and Christyana Francine. After Lorelai ran away, Straub and Francine insisted that Christopher have custody of one of the girls. Then Christopher left town, promising to come back for Christy, Straub and Francine took over custody of their granddaughter, causing a great rift between them and Lorelai. So, basically, Rory doesn't know anything about Christy because Lorelai never wanted to bring up her having a twin when they couldn't have a relationship. Please don't be angry with Straub and Francine, you will find out all the answers later. Also, this will be a JavaJunkie, Trory and Chress (Jess/Christy)**

**I just want to give you a warning, I guess that's the word, this story will be from Christy's point-of-view and will be very like AU. But anyways, I really hope it is something you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: We Meet Again<strong>

"Christyana?" Lorelai Gilmore gasped, looking at the purple haired girl standing in front of her.

The girl wore torn up shorts and a t-shirt with a pair of ratty Converse shoes. She had bright blue eyes and tan skin; she was gorgeous.

"Yeah," Christy mumbled, "but I have to go," she turned to Luke, "how much do I owe you?"

"12.57," Luke answered, looking between his girlfriend and the young girl.

She began digging in her tote and pulled out her wallet. As she was trying to count out money, Lorelai began to speak again, "Christyana, what are you doing here? Do your grandparents know you're here?"

"Really," Christy snapped, "after sixteen years, that's what you want to say to me?"

"Christyana," Lorelai started again, "there are some things that you don't understand…let's sit down and talk."

"I understand just fine," Christy growled; her eyes darkened as the focused on her mother's. She eventually gave up on counting out her dollars and handing Luke a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change. I have to go."

"Christyana," Lorelai tried, "please, don't just walk away."

"Why not?" Christy snapped, forcing back tears, "I learned it from you."

"Is that what they told you?" Lorelai's expression showed clear shock and hurt, "They told you that I just walked away?"

"First," Christy snipped, "they," she emphasized, "are my grandparents and the two people that raised me since my parents were too cowardly to actually stick around."

"I'm sorry," Luke held up his hand to stop Christy and Lorelai, "but what the hell is going on?"

"What's going on," Christy growled, "is that this," she motioned at Lorelai quickly, "is my mother and since she couldn't have her way, she walked away. Oh, but she didn't walk away from her precious Rory," she couldn't help, but let a tear slip down her cheek, "I'm sure she doesn't know anything about me, but I know all about her. According to my grandma, she's God's gift to earth. I mean, she is in love, but wait," she snapped, "here's another shocker, Grandma doesn't ever see her either because this woman," she focused on Lorelai suddenly, "is so selfish that she hides away from anyone that has ever loved her!"

"Now, you wait just a minute," Lorelai snapped, "you don't know anything about me…"

"Well, whose fault is that, Mother?" Christyana rebutted icily, "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you in another sixteen years."

As she slung open the door, she came face to face to her reflection…with chocolate hair.

"Um," the girls stammered, "hi."

Christy rolled her eyes, "Hello, Rory."

"Should I know you?"

Christy laughed bitterly, "You should, but your mother is a bitch."

Rory gasped as her mother joined them, "Mom, what's going on?"

"Please," Lorelai pleaded with her daughters, "can you both come inside so we can talk?"

"I don't want to talk," Christy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm asking for five minutes," Lorelai begged, "five minutes and then you can stomp away."

"Is there coffee?" Christy frowned, "Or vodka?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "There's coffee."

"You get three minutes and I'm gone," Christy threw her hands to her sides before stomping back into the diner.

"Back so soon?" Jess smirked when she practically ran into him.

"Coffee."

"Oh," Jess mused, "snippy."

Christy sat on one of the bar stools and rested with her back against the bar before crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, someone has finally decided to be a mother."

Lorelai sent her an exasperated look before walking towards a flannel curtain behind the counter, "C'mon."

Christy shook her head as Jess handed her a mug of coffee, "I don't think so, woman."

"There are people in here," Lorelai sighed, "and I have a feeling this will get out of hand."

"I would prefer to stay here," Christy told her shortly, "and you're down to two minutes."

"Luke," Lorelai whined to her boyfriend.

Luke nodded before walking around the counter, "Alright, everyone out!"

There were murmurs from the few patrons before they all sauntered out of the restaurant.

"One minute," Christy snapped, "say something."

"Yes," Rory agreed, "Please."

"We're gunna…" Luke mumbled before practically dragging Jess into the kitchen.

Lorelai ignored him and turned to Rory, "Rory, honey, I need you to listen before you get upset."

"I'm already upset," Rory huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "there's a girl with purple hair that looks just like me and I don't understand how that could be because I don't remember being cloned, so, please, explain."

"You're a twin," Lorelai explained slowly, "I know that's a lot to take in and apparently I can't go into a lot because Christyana is scowling at me. Pretty much, everything was okay for the first year, I guess. I mean, I was still living with my parents and then it was all just too much, so as you know, I ran."

Lorelai took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, that caused a whole lot of drama that I just don't want to talk about right now and basically, Straub and Francine demanded that Chris had custody of at least one of you and I'm still not really sure that everything that happened was legal, but anyways, it happened."

"I tried to see you," she told Christy, "I swear I did, but it was just too hard, trying to please them and be a part of that terrible world…"

"Oh," Christy chuckled bitterly, slamming her coffee mug down, "that's just great," she stood, "newsflash! I am a part of that world!"

"That's not what I meant," Lorelai insisted, "I wasn't cut out for DAR meetings and launch parties and cotillions and I never wanted for my kids to be a part of it either…"

"What's so wrong with launch parties and cotillions?" Christy interrupted, "Yes, I get it. They're stuffy and some of the people can be snots, but you know what makes it worth it? Seeing how proud my grandparents are and how happy it makes them that their party is going well and that I'm there to see it."

"Christyana," Lorelai sighed, "I don't have that relationship with my mother, sweets, and I never have."

"She knows Grandma?" Rory suddenly spoke, looking at her mother with wide blue eyes.

"I actually didn't know that," Lorelai informed them, "I thought she cut you out like she did us."

"Lorelai," Christy rolled her eyes, "she didn't cut you out…you cut yourself out."

"All you know is their side of the story and that's not fair," Lorelai pouted, "you've had sixteen years of hearing nothing but them belittle me!"

"They've never belittled you," Christy shook her head, "they just don't understand your thinking."

"Why were you never at Christmas or anything?" Rory turned to Christy, "I mean, it's supposed to be all of the family, right?"

"You would think," Christy shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee, "but Grandma and Grandpa know that you don't know anything about me, so in order to shield you from this and keep what little relationship they have with their daughter, we did separate things."

"I've never met Dad's parents," Rory frowned, "are they uptight like Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Grandma and Grandpa aren't uptight," Christy defended, "they're just socialites. And Gramma and Pop are too, but they're a little less strict than Grandma. But, I mean, Grandma's whole life is the DAR and parties while Gramma and Pop have me and have other things to focus on."

"Her life has always been nothing but the DAR," Lorelai jumped in.

Christy rolled her eyes before looking back at Rory, "So, I hear you're a super genius."

Rory laughed a little, "I don't know about that."

"Where do you go to school?" Christy asked, "St. A's, St. M's, Eastridge, Hartford Prep?" she rambled off the private school in the area known for their geniuses.

"Stars Hollow High," Rory told her, "but I applied for Chilton earlier this summer…I'm still waiting to hear back from them though."

"Well," Christy chuckled a little, "it's good you ran into me now and not at Chilton."

"You go to Chilton?" Rory cocked her head to the side, intrigued.

"Yep," Christy nodded, "I actually took a class earlier this summer…I learned all about the inside of our government," she rolled her eyes, "worst month of my life."

Rory laughed, "What are your plans for after high school?"

"That's kind of up in the air right now," Christy shrugged, "the grandparents really want me to carry on the Yale tradition, but I really want to go into fashion."

"I bet my mother loves that," Lorelai snipped to herself.

"She doesn't care for the idea," Christy snapped back, "but she is supportive," she turned back to Rory, "so, what I'm thinking is going for Business and then when I start on my Master's, start doing online classes for Fashion Design."

"You're into fashion?" Rory questioned and Christy nodded, "Ya know, Mom sews…"

"That's nice," Christy cut her off, "what are your plans after high school?"

"Harvard," Rory grinned proudly, "for Journalism."

"Interesting," Christy smirked, "my best friend is actually Harvard bound. It's been her dream since we were in Pre-K. She's overloading on summer classes right now to make sure she can," she made air quotes, "keep up. She will be a half a year ahead of everyone when we start again."

"That sounds intense," Rory breathed out before sipping out of Christy's coffee cup, "wow, that is extremely sweet…oh, I am so sorry. That's not mine. I'm just used to having..."

Christy laughed a little, "It's fine."

Rory stood and poured her some coffee before joining Christy back at the bar. The two then lost themselves in sixteen years of catching up. They were so caught up that they didn't notice their mother sauntering up the stairs.

As soon as she walked thru the door, Luke insisted that Jess leave. Lorelai plopped down on the couch and waited for the door to slam before she rested against her boyfriend.

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" Luke asked.

"It's really a long story," Lorelai sighed.

"I've got the time."

Lorelai took a deep breath before she started talking, "When I got pregnant, I had twins, Lorelai Leigh and Christyana Francine. Everything was fine for a while; the twins and I lived with my parents and Christopher was around, but then I got so tired of being under Richard and Emily's thumb and, as you know, I ran."

"When I got here, Christopher's parents insisted that he have custody of a least one of the girls," Lorelai frowned, "honestly, that whole time is such a blur that I'm not really sure if what happened was legal. Anyways, by the time the custody battle was in full swing, Christopher was out of the picture. And at that point, Straub and Francine got custody of Christyana and I got custody of Rory."

"That doesn't make sense," Luke frowned, "how can they separate twins like that?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Like I said, I'm still not really sure if it's legal, but that's how it happened. So, I moved to Stars Hollow and I was finally free of Richard and Emily, but I was not free of Straub and Francine…and they were much worse. They wanted complete control of Christyana and all that she did. They had her life planned from the second she was born. I mean, I'm pretty sure there's an arranged marriage somewhere in the cards."

"And then I just stopped going," her voice cracked, "it was terrible, I know, but it was just too hard trying to be perfect. I should've fought for her, Luke, but I didn't," tears slipped from her blue eyes, "I just let them have her without a word and now…now she hates me."

"Lorelai," Luke wrapped his arm around her body and squeezed her against him comfortingly, "she doesn't know you. And, yeah, she's probably mad as hell, but she's sixteen years old. I don't know much about teenagers, but I think being pissed at the world is a trait that they all share. Let her get to know you. She will love you."

"She doesn't want to get to know me," Lorelai frowned, "all she's done is snap at me since I've seen her."

"Give her time," Luke told her before kissing her head.

"Her and Rory seemed to have hit it off," she sighed, "and she knows my mother. Apparently, my parents have been in her life since day one, but no one informs me."

"Then maybe you should call your mother," Luke offered.

Lorelai groaned, "And say what? Should I remind her of my massive amounts of disappointment?"

"You could get some answers," Luke told her, "and maybe get some insight on your daughter's life."

Lorelai sighed, "I guess you're right," she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai tried to hide her distain, "it's me."

"Lorelai?"

"Who else calls you Mom?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me," Emily snapped, "I'm not used to you calling me."

"Look, Mom," Lorelai decided to just get right to the point, "I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Have you had any contact with the Hayden's recently?"

"Yes," Emily answered shortly.

"What about Christyana?" Lorelai hated that her voice cracked.

"What about her, Lorelai?"

"What do you mean 'what about her'?" Lorelai demanded, "You've been in contact with my daughter for no telling how long and you haven't even mentioned it? How could you do that?"

"You walked away from her, Lorelai," Emily sighed, "Am I not supposed to have a relationship with my granddaughter just because you never fought for her?"

"I didn't have a choice, Mother," Lorelai insisted.

"You always have a choice," Emily scorned, "when you ran away from us, you ran away from Chrissy. You've had sixteen years of missed opportunities. Did you really expect for your father and me to do the same? Were we just supposed to forget about her as you did?"

"I didn't forget about her!" Lorelai argued, "I have thought about her every day for sixteen years! You have no idea how much I've thought about her! You don't know anything about me!"

"Whose fault is that, Lorelai?" Emily rolled her eyes, "Is that all you wanted?"

"How often do you talk to her?" Lorelai's tone was suddenly sad.

"I talk to her several times a week," Emily told her, "she usually comes by once or twice after school and, of course, I see her at events. She's a good girl, Lorelai. Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

"She's here," Lorelai told her mother quietly.

"Here?" Emily questioned, "Here, where?"

"Stars Hollow," Lorelai clarified, "she's here in Luke's diner."

"Luke? That man you've been dating?" Emily retorted, "What's it been, a year? And we've yet to meet him."

Lorelai groaned, "You'll meet him eventually, Mom. But that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about Christyana. Tell me something about her."

"For Heaven's sake, Lorelai," Emily sighed, "you just said she was there with you…you go talk to her."

"She won't talk to me," Lorelai frowned, "she's snapped at me every chance she's had since she got here."

"Do you blame her?"

"There's all the motherly support I've been looking for," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"And you would've killed me if I came home with purple hair," Lorelai pouted suddenly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "That is an eye sore, but Francine says that Chrissy is going thru a phase. Plus, it's only for the summer; she'll have to dye it back, thank God, when she goes back to Chilton."

"Rory applied for Chilton," Lorelai informed her mother, "we should know something soon."

"Well, then I guess it's good she's finding out about Christyana now."

"Is that all you have to say about Rory applying for Chilton?"

Emily shrugged to herself, "I'm sure she will get in. She's a brilliant girl. I could put in a good word with Hanlin, if you'd like."

"Who?"

Emily rolled her eyes again, "Hanlin Charleston, the Headmaster of Chilton."

"No, no," Lorelai quickly shut her mother down, "I want her to get in on her merits, not because you're cozy with the Headmaster."

"Nonsense, Lorelai," Emily sighed, "but as you wish."

"I have to go, Mom," Lorelai huffed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Emily pressed her lips together, "I'll talk to you at Christmas."

Lorelai sighed heavily after hanging up the phone, "She sees her several times a week."

"Lorelai," Luke started, "your daughter is downstairs…go talk to her."

"She won't talk to me."

"Maybe not now," Luke shrugged, "but maybe if you show you're interested in reconnecting. Then just give her time. She will love you, Lorelai…everyone does."

Lorelai grinned before kissing him softly, "I love you, Lucas."

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, "Please don't call me that."

"Would you rather me call you Boyfriend or Pookie or Lover Boy?" Lorelai giggled.

"Oh, jeez," Luke huffed before forcing his girlfriend to stand, "go talk to your daughters."

Lorelai frowned before taking a deep breath and demanding lightly, "Kiss."

Luke stood from the couch and kissed her tenderly, "And, by the way, I love you too."

She smiled before linking her fingers with his before guiding him downstairs where they found Rory and Christy sharing a plate of chili cheese fries while Jess was leaning against the counter, reading a beat up book.

"Hey," Christy started, "after we're done, we should go around town. From what I've seen, it look really cute."

"Of course," Rory smiled, "and it's a little crazy sometimes, but I love it."

"And maybe," Rory started after a minute, "after we go around town," she considered her words carefully, "maybe I could meet my grandparents."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the wait! And I know that in the first chapter I made it seem like Christy didn't know about Rory, but I kind of changed my mind. I hope that it still makes sense. Your feedback is greatly appreciated! Loves!<strong>


End file.
